eldlivefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4.2
'''Misuzu's Lie (Part 2) '''is the 2nd chapter of Season 4 and the nineteenth chapter of élDLIVE. Summary Chuuta, Chips, and Misuzu did not find anything unusual at the bowling alley despite what Laine told them. They decide to end the investigation there and go bowling with the others. The girls do not score that much, surprising Chuuta and Dolugh, but it's revealed that they've been playing their own rules, where the goal is to create a split with the first throw. The score currently is tied between Misuzu and Veronica, with Veronica aiming to beat Misuzu. Chuuta asks her why she's always competing with her, and she says that it's because she's descended from Kushutonians, who have always been born to win. Dr. Love thinks that there's another reason why they have a rivalry, and Ninotchka seems to confirm this by choking on her drink when she hears that. A glare from Misuzu prevents her from explaining anything. Veronica is planning to create a 7-10 split with her "100% pure Kushutonian power", but is caught off guard when Dr. Love tells her that she's not 100% pure as he's transplanted artificial organs inside of her, since during the remote control case, some of her organs were damaged. Veronica cries over losing her pure blood status, but Ninotchka and Chuuta confort her and made her feel better. Misuzu tells her to get out of the way since it's her turn now. Dr. Love also tells Misuzu that the noseclip she's wearing is for the coming of age ceremonies of the Tykwerians and it blocks SPH, but she still says that she's wearing it as an accessory. Immediately after that, her nose clip begins to sing and fly off her face, because the coming of age ceremony is also a day to celebrate the release of the SPH organ and comes off after 3 days. Misuzu looks nauseous after that, but when Chuuta asks if it's because of his smell, she denies it and gets ready to bowl. Ninotchka whispers to her that she's emitting SPH, and that combined with her feeling of sickness causes her to throw the ball into the wall, narrowly missing Chuuta had he not called on Dolugh to manifest his wings. The throw created a bald patch in Tateyan's hair and destroyed the wall, allowing for Chips to detect an unknown SPH signal there. Back at the station, Laine congratulates them on finding and arresting the Rebosian insect smugglers from behind the wall. The reason they couldn't find them before is because they're nocturnal and that they're surrounded by walls that block SPH. Dr. Love and Ninotchka asks Misuzu if she's alright, since she swooned a bit before throwing the ball. She lies and said it's just anemia, because she didn't eat any kuro hanpen lately. This shocks Chuuta, who thinks she's lying because she doesn't want to be deemed unable to work due to his smell. Dr. Love says that he'll give Division 2 a physical exam, and Veronica teases Misuzu that he'll strip and grope her, which was something he wanted to do to Veronica during the remote control case This angers Misuzu and she tries to attack him with her SPH. The other staff members says that she'll be punished for aiming SPH towards her superior, but she says that since he's a civilian, this is in self-defence since she deems him a threat. Dr. Love wants to touch the SPH vein under her armpit, and she continues trying to attack him. Chuuta thinks that in the end, his SPH trouble is getting worse and worse. Characters in Their Order of Appearance Category:Manga Category:Chapters